The present disclosure is generally related to the script logic assembly, more specifically, to removing duplicate prompts and uniquely naming duplicate prompts.
To increase call center customer satisfaction, interactive voice response (IVR) requires accurate timely information for timely accurate responses. This timely and accurate response by the IVR is enabled by continuous flow of information to and from the system in the form of a script. The script allows the IVR to handle objections, answer questions and gather information in an efficient process. The script as a whole is comprised of individual panels which have instructions, information and data queries. These individual panels are comprised in part of prompts. The prompts may be duplicated depending on the panel and their reproduction for translation and recording is time consuming and complex.
Therefore, a means to reduce time for audio and translation work based on removing duplicates for translation and recording and uniquely naming duplicate prompts would save time and reduce errors.